Confession
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: The Seido boys confess to their special someone. The pairings are Miyuki x Sawamura, Kominato R x Kuramochi and Jun x Yuki.
1. Sawamura and Miyuki Edition

"Sawamura? Why did you call me out to the back of the gym this late? You realize that you could have just told me whatever you wanted during practice. It's really -" Miyuki stopped abruptly as he noticed Sawamura's expression. He had never seen the pitcher look quite this embarrassed and frustrated.

"Are you okay?"

Sawamura shook his head. Miyuki moved closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!"

The catcher stopped. This was strange. _Something is definitely wrong here,_ Miyuki thought.

"What's wrong?"

The older student could see the tears welling up in his kouhai's eyes, causing him great concern. Miyuki hated the helplessness he felt. He could see the distress his underclassman felt.

"Should I get someone else? Kominato?"

"No! It has to be you."

"You're not talking to me, you don't want someone else and I can't come closer. What do you expect me to do? Something is obviously wrong and it's worrying me."

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

Minutes passed in silence as Miyuki noticed Sawamura shaking, tears trickled down his face and the catcher could handle no more. He strode towards the pitcher, ignoring the requests to stay away; Sawamura slid to his knees and Miyuki knelt in front of him, gently brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispered.

"I don't know what to do," the younger man sobbed.

"It's okay, the team will help you with anything you need. You're not alone."

"You don't understand; it's not like that."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I-I don't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you? You're our precious pitcher, I could never hate you."

"Miyuki-senpai, I-I like you."

Miyuki's eyes widened as Sawamura avoided eye contact.

 _Did that just happen? Did Sawamura just confess to me?_

"I couldn't keep lying about my feelings and I know this is weird, but I didn't know what else to do. Senpai, please say something."

"It's okay, I'm not freaking out or anything, I'm just a little shocked. I didn't think you swung that way."

"You're disgusted by me, aren't you?"

"What? No. It's nothing like that."

"Hurry up and reject me so I can move on," the pitcher mumbled.

"But what if I said I liked you too?"

Sawamura looked stunned, "You do?"

Miyuki nodded, "I do. I've liked you for a while now."

"Really?"

"Really. So stop crying."

The younger man nodded as he wiped the rest of his tears away.

"Does that mean we're a _couple_ now?"

"Yes, _Eijun_."

"Who said you c-could call me by my first name?" he stuttered as he turned red.

"Shouldn't I be able to call my _boyfriend_ by his first name?"

"S-S-Shut up, K-K-K-Kazuya."

Miyuki smirked, "You're turning red, _Eijun_."

"I'm going back to my dorm," he stated as he stood up and stomped away.

The catcher also rose, "Leaving without giving me my goodnight kiss?"

Sawamura froze. He jogged back to Miyuki, tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running away and leaving the catcher standing alone in the dark.


	2. Kuramochi and Kominato R Edition

"The fireworks are amazing, Ryo-san. How did you find out about this place?"

"Jun told me. They really are beautiful," the pink haired man stated as the sky was lit up with various rich colours.

"This is delicious!" Kuramochi exclaimed as he bit into a candied apple.

"Really?"

"Want a taste, Ryo-san?" the brown haired man offered.

"Why not?" replied Ryosuke as he leaned in and captured the other man's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You were right, it is delicious," the short stop stated as he leaned away, leaving a blushing Kuramochi standing with his mouth open.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No… I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm really happy," the taller man leaned closer to the shortstop, "Ryo-san, can we kiss again?"

The pink haired man smirked as he pulled his kouhai in for another kiss.


	3. Jun and Yuki Edition

"Still out here swinging?"

"Yeah."

Jun put his bat down as Yuki tossed him a bottle of water.

"I really like seeing you-"

Jun turned red.

"- practice so diligently it's bound to inspire the rest of the team to push harder."

Jun laughed nervously, "For a moment I thought you were confessing."

"Are you disappointed?"

"W-What? Why would I be disappointed by that?"

Yuki shrugged, "I'll let you get back to practice then."

Jun nodded as he picked up his bat.

"Jun?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a confession."


End file.
